<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Always Love You by Bepe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157586">I Will Always Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepe/pseuds/Bepe'>Bepe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of Jurek [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepe/pseuds/Bepe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek wants to be good enough for his love, Jumin.. When he somehow turns into a hot anime husbando mans..!? Find out what happens. Or don't. </p><p>They're your eyes, not mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Shrek (Shrek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of Jurek [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Always Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For J's prompt, I hope you're happy. If you want to dm me new prompts for Jurek, I'm BeepBoop#6222 on discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night. The stars seemed like tiny speckles in the sky, shimmering down upon the dimly lit penthouse room on that fateful day. Shrek had been sleeping over at Jumin’s, as per their usual schedule nowadays, to which Jumin smugly commented on earlier that evening, adding that Shrek most likely was becoming closer to him. This was responded to with many insults, quickly storming off to their room to sleep after finishing their dinner. </p><p>	Shrek’s rest was plagued with thoughts, making sleep quite difficult. He wasn’t good enough for Jumin, after all. What could a smelly, green swamp ogre really do to compare to a rich handsome CEO-in-line? It was almost painful to think about. Shrek heaved a sad sigh, his thoughts still whirring in his mind as more, and more, and more yet popped into his head, disturbing his attempt to rest. Despite this, after long tosses and turns in the bed, he eventually lost consciousness, drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>Shrek jolted slightly. Who was that? Where was he? He looked around, confused and somewhat panicked. This wasn’t the penthouse, nor their room. As he glanced around, his eyes eventually landed on a girl. Was she the one who brought him here? What was she, even? His mind was quickly filled with questions, some confused, others panicked, others wanting to know his current whereabouts. </p><p>The girl merely smiled. “You must have lots of questions, but it’s fine. I’m going to explain everything.” she explained. She quietly took a small stick adorned with a bow which seemed to attach a ribbon to it, and spun it around a few times. Almost as if by magic, there was a bright flash of light as she was surrounded by sparkles and glitter. Her body seemed to glow and seemingly random peppy music started playing out of nowhere to accompany her transformation. It lasted a few minutes, although they seemed much longer to Shrek. Once the transformation was complete, the girl seemed to be completely changed in an entirely new outfit. She wore lots of yellow now, most of her clothing turning to that color. However, what was more apparent was the bows. She was absolutely covered in bows. From the giant bow on her head, to the ones on her shoes, or the many on her outfits. Shrek didn’t know whether to be confused, or terrified. </p><p>The girl—Entity? Being? Shrek didn’t know anymore—laughed, interrupting Shrek’s thoughts. “I’m J, a magical gi-”<br/>
“J? That’s a letter-”<br/>
“Don’t interrupt me,” she smiled as she said this, but the air made it seem like more of a threat, than anything. She cleared her throat, continuing her explanation. “I’m J, a magical girl. We’re in your dream right now, Shrek. I have sensed a great sadness within you, so I’m here to help! ..Temporarily.” That last bit was murmured quietly under her breath. She quickly continued, “Anyways, I’m here to help you. I can see deep within your heart in this form to see the thing that’s bothering you, so I’m going to use my magic to help you with it.” she finished, beginning to twirl her ribbon as a bright flash of light temporarily blinded Shrek’s eyes.</p><p>His head.. Hurt a bit.<br/>
“What did you do to me-”<br/>
That was when he noticed.. His hands. His slender human fingers. She offered him a mirror, and Shrek’s eyes widened as he took in his full appearance. He.. Had become an anime husbando mans. He was tall, taller than Jumin even, with short fern green hair. He was.. Breath taken? Or at least, very taken aback. He didn’t quite have words. He looked like a tall, handsome, anime man version of himself. What was he even to think? </p><p>Then, a thought popped into his mind. If he was this handsome.. Maybe he could further charm Jumin, become someone worthy of being his beloved? </p><p>This thought was interrupted as J gave him a somewhat awkward pat on the back.<br/>
“Don’t worry, it’s not permanent. Your transformation will be over by sundown today, or if the cause for your problems is resolved,” she explained, as a quiet beep came from the bow on her ribbon-stick. “Oh, looks like I gotta go fast, someone else needs me!” she quickly said, her words almost seeming like rapping by the end, as she quickly waved, de-transformed, and hurried off. </p><p>Shrek had quickly awoken in his bed, startled. It was early morning, the sunlight filtering in from the blinds of the tall penthouse windows in the room. Shrek’s breath was heavy, but he took no time to try to check his hands. ..Sure enough, he was still in anime form. He was shocked, to say the least. It seemed somewhat like a fever dream. However, his thoughts were quickly stopped as he felt Jumin shifting in the bed, before his eyes slowly fluttered open, and- Oh. </p><p>Jumin was.. Shocked? Confused? What word was there to express what he was feeling then? Was there even one? His mouth was agape. Who was this stranger? ..And why did they look like Shrek? </p><p>The ‘stranger’ awkwardly cleared his throat. “..Jumin, you must be confused right now.”</p><p>Jumin had no words. He sounded like Shrek.<br/>
“Shrek..? My love, is that you..?” His voice sounded unsure. </p><p>“Yes, Jumin.” she sighed, frowning a bit. </p><p>Their day from then was a bit uneventful, although it was strange to see Shrek in his.. New form. Despite this, they continued on as normal to the best of their ability. Jumin took the day off to process this information and spend the day with Shrek, unfortunately leaving the work to Jaehee and MC, who’d come in to help her out. And so, the day continued. </p><p>It was dinner now, and they awkwardly sat, quiet, eating their meals at the dinner table. Shrek’s meal had been prepared, as per usual, with extra onions. He smiled at how much Jumin cared, although it seemed a bit sad. Jumin cleared his throat. </p><p>“So, Shrek. Are you going to tell me why you became an anime man?” He questioned, straight to the point.</p><p>Shrek remained quiet, shifting slightly. He looked down at his food. Jumin’s stern, questioning gaze bore holes into his head. Finally, after long seconds, he broke. Shrek’s voice was quiet. “..I wanted to be handsome and good enough for you, stupid..” he mumbled, frowning. Still, it was clear enough for Jumin to hear. Jumin quietly got up, his face expressionless, and walked up to Shrek. Shrek’s breath quickened, nervous. He closed his eyes shut, not wanting to know what happened next before he felt a hug from behind. Jumin leaned forward and whispered something into Shrek’s ear. </p><p>“..Shrek, I will always love you. No matter what you look like, regardless of your appearance.. You’re my beloved Shrek.”</p><p>And the transformation was broken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>